Shadow Gate Seal
Bikou Irikuchi Gokuin - Shadow Gate Seal The Shadow Gate Seal is a seal originally developed by Timoshii Kouseitan'i. He then later taught it to Emanyeru during his travels in the nation who later used it on Elius Akukage before passing away. This seal converts the users normal chakra into dark energy thus adding power to their jutsu's when it is unsealed. This seal can be used for form secondary seals called storage gram seals. The power of the storage gram seal depends on how many shadow gate seals are on the victim. The highest ever recorded was on Elius Akukage which was a Storage Pentagram seal which consisted of 5 shadow gate seals held together by a pentagram seal on his back. The Shadow Gate Seal works in a way that the user does not have to open it all at once. At 10 percent the user is surrounded by a dark black and purple aura and gains access to a variety of Shadow Jutsu. At 20 percent the user gains more shadow abilities using dark chakra and the seal begins to spread in a spiral pattern around their body also changing the appearance of their eyes to a crimson color with black slit pupils. At 30 percent the users normal jutsu take on a shadow elemental appearance and the dark aura around them intensifies and can cause some physical changes in their appearance including dark horns and black wings. Other changes can also occur like a change in skin color, claws, and longer hair. At 40 percent the user becomes physically stronger and faster with better reflexes and accuracy and dark energy begins to escape from them, causing damage to the surrounding area, however they also become very aggressive and angry. At 50 percent the dark energy begins to consume the user making them incredibly powerful, doubling their chakra reserves but causes them to lose control of all reason and usually kill everyone they can get their hands on. In order to go above 50 percent the user must allow themselves to be completely taken over by the mark, fusing themselves with their shadow and becoming an all powerful demon with power equivalent to an unleashed Bijuu. However this causes them to lose any control that they had over themselves and they become uncontrollable forces of destruction. There is no coming back from this because the dark energy usually tears the user apart in the process. Usually the demon must be banished or sealed away in order to be stopped. While in the demon form, the seal can continue to grow in strength when powers are used by continuing through 60, 70, 80, 90 and 100 percent. The power of the demon grows exponentially and at 100 percent it can become a threat to the entire continent. If not contained before that point, the only thing to do is to prepare yourself for the end. This seal does have a draw back to those who receive it though. Like most seals that give those who receive them insane power the Shadow Gate Seal slowly eats at the person's good side until it cracks. This unlocks the person's yin persona making them even more weak in the mind allowing the person who gave them the seal to have a small portion of control as well as the ability to feed off the excess dark energy and grow stronger. The more the seal is used, the more the subjects will weakens until the point where their mind collapses and they lose all individual thought. There isn't much draw back on the person who drew the seal however since all that is needed to draw it is a darkness element and a small infusion of chakra. But if the user dies after drawing the seal, all mental effects become null and void allowing the receiver to retain full mental control while gaining the power from the seal. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Shadow Gate Seal